gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki:MC Empires
News *November 4th 2014 ~ MC Empires is officially released onto *November 4th 2014 ~ Poland-Lithuania, United States of America, the Ottoman Empire, the Netherlands, Denmark, Sweden, the Rhine Confederation, and Sicily are occupied by a leader. *November 5th 2014 ~ Changes are made to the Map. *November 5th 2014 ~ Great Britain is no longer vacant. *November 6th 2014 ~ Austria, Iberia, and Russia are no longer vacant. *November 6th 2014 ~ Sicily becomes vacant. *November 6th 2014 ~ MCE obtains a forum board and the talk page is closed. *November 9th 2014 ~ First MCE Policy Council members elected. *December 10th 2014 ~ Second Set of nations are opened for availability. *December 10th 2014 ~ The Ottoman Empire is designated as inactive. *December 21st 2014 ~ The MCE Policy Council is disbanded. *December 31st 2014 ~ Venice is dissolved. *December 31st 2014 ~ The Ottoman Sultan abdicates and becomes Deputy Commissioner of MC Empires. *January 21st 2015 ~ G-man. is named the new Commissioner of MC Empires. General Information MC Empires, or Minecraft Empires, is a role-playing community imported into the so its reach to many interested is further. It is ran solely by G for the time being and is currently set in 1776. *Commissioner: G *Deputy Commissioner: Waglington Current Claims Key: #Scratched/Striked Out - Taken/Claimed #Underlined - Inactive #Bolded - Vacant Countries: Set 1 (The Originals): Europe: *Poland-Lithuania * Russia *Great Britain *France *Iberia *Ottoman Empire *Austrian Empire *Netherlands *Denmark *Sweden *Holy Roman Empire * Sicily North America: * America Set 2 (The Newbies): Asia: * Qing Dynasty (China) * Durrani Empire (Afghanistan) * Maratha Empire (India) * Qajar Dynasty/Sublime State of Persia (Iran/Persia) * Tây Sơn Dynasty (Vietnam) Europe & N. Africa * Kingdom of Morocco * Prince-Bishopric of Montenegro Internal Community Policies Some internal policies may be modified with the coordination of the staff of MC Empires & the staff if necessary. Currently the policies have not yet been fully developed and are likely to change. Governments Recognised & Unrecognised Governments Governments shall be deemed recognised by the MCE Officials. No one entity may choose to not recognise a MCE Government deemed legitimate owner by MCE. However, should there be contested claims one of two governments can be formed: An Exiled Government & A Revolutionary Government. An exiled government is given higher status and more legitimacy as it is the former government of a country. A page can be made and part of a countrys capital is dedicated to the Exiled Government on the server. When the exiled government makes a page it must include that it has been exiled. A revolutionary government is one that is rebelling from an existing government and intends to exile or destroy another government. They are given a lower status as they are proposing new ideas and are not previous owners and rulers of the country. On server they must make their own much smaller capital area near that of the existing country. It is given a lower status. When a page is made it must mention it is revoluting (revolutionary) or rebelling from another government. Server 'Territory' The server will allow all country leaders a 2 Week grace building period in which they will build their On Server Territory. On Server Territory shall be composed of the following: The Main capital city, The residence/meeting place of the Head of State/Government, and defense systems. This will serve as their home and may often times be the scene of campaigns during warfare. If a country lacks a capital (does not include destroyed ones) and has surpassed the 2 week grace period, MCE Officials will decide the fate of their nation. OST is vital to the survival of any nation as without it it would mean they do not exist nor could defend their claims. During peace time (aka non warfare) or a time in which there is no battles you may not grief or raid the enemy and if done so then will be penalized. Capital Surface Act For purposes of realism, all capitals are required to be built on the surface and can not be in any way underground or high in the air. The majority of the physical city must be above the surface as well as the governing house. (Governing house for example: Great Britiain, Buckingham Palace; United States, Congress and/or White House). Not adhearing to this policy could result in a conesquence such as loss of battles during a campaign/war or the loss of privleges to rule until it adhears to the rule. 'Warfare' ''Multi-Campagin'' Whenwar is declared in MC Empires, each country has a max of 3 campaigns, these include defensive campaigns (aka if you are being invaded by Nation B who is launching an offensive campaign) Each campaign will have a range of battles, depending on what the object and goal of the campaign it may be less or more battles depending on what is being had. The objectives of these campaigns do not necessarily have to be public and can be disclosed to an MC Empires Official through Private Message or other means of secrecy. The max amount of offensive campaigns will be 2. This is subject to change and if there is any suggestions they may be introduced so long as it is done so civilly. Nations *Poland-Lithuania (Dark Pink) *Russia (Forest Green) *Great Britain (Red) *France (Blue) *Iberia (Yellow) *America (Dark Blue) *Ottoman Empire (Maroon) *Austrian Empire (Tan/Gold) *Netherlands (Orange) *Denmark (Pink) *Sweden (Light Blue) *Holy Roman Empire (Lime Green) *Venetian Empire (Purple) *Sicily (Light Brown) *Morocco (Light Coffee Brown) *''Montenegro (Not Displayed)'' *Qing Dynasty (Brown) *Durrani Empire (Forest Green) *Maratha Empire (Dark Orange) *Qajar Dynasty (Light Tan) *''Tay Son Dynasty (Not Displayed)'' Map Maps of MC Empires. Subject to change at this time. Note: Not up to date. Category:MC Empires